


House Of Endless Melancholy

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, larry - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry uwielbia pomagać ludziom i zwierzętom, dlatego nikogo nie powinien zdziwić fakt, że brunet podjął się pracy przy zamkniętym w sobie młodym chłopaku, który nie ruszał się nigdzie bez swojego skórzanego dziennika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, jest i prolog! Mam nadzieję, że wyszedł dobrze… chociaż mi się osobiście nie podoba, ale… :)

Harry od zawsze pomagał ludziom, dlatego kiedy jego matka powiedziała mu, że syn jednej z jej koleżanek poszukuje kogoś do pomocy przy, jak to określił „kompletnie zamkniętym w sobie chłopaku”, od razu się zgadza. Anne zawsze była dumna z tego, że jej syn wyrósł na kogoś o złotym sercu, wiedziała, że nawet gdyby miał pełno swoich problemów, to problemy innych przełożyłby ponad wszystko. Harry dbał o każdego tak, jakby był jego rodziną, dlatego właśnie każdy, komu pomagał, od razu się w nim zakochiwał.

Liam, bo tak miał na imię ów chłopak, który potrzebował kogoś do pomocy przy, jak się okazało, swoim przyjacielu, spotkał się z Harry’m w jednej z lepszych kawiarni w Londynie. Chłopak wyglądał dość sympatycznie, chociaż Harry nauczył się, że nie ocenia się ludzi po okładce, wiedział, że to może zaboleć.

\- Posłuchaj, Harry. On jest naprawdę zamknięty w sobie i to nie tak, jak te dzieci z którymi już miałeś do czynienia. On jest załamany. - Liam westchnął, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty, którą chwilę temu przyniosła im kelnerka.

\- Spróbuję mu pomóc, Liam, nie martw się o to, jestem pewien, że chcę to zrobić. - Harry powiedział, spoglądając w oczy szatyna.

Liam skinął głową, po czym kontynuował. - Tak, ale musisz wiedzieć, że on nie będzie się do ciebie odzywał, najprawdopodobniej cię zignoruje. Wiesz, kiedyś, jakieś półtora roku temu, Louis był otwartym chłopakiem, pomagającym każdemu, śmiejącym się najgłośniej ze wszystkich i kochającym, ale wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy jego rodzice i siostry zmarli w wypadku samolotowym. Nie wiem, czy kojarzysz, ale jakiś czas temu, był wielki wypadek i zginęło około trzystu ludzi, w tym pięćdziesięcioro dzieci. W tym rodzina Louis’a. - Liam zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się łez, które szczypały go w oczy. - Wiesz, byli dla mnie jak rodzina…

Harry posłał mu współczującą minę, przysuwając krzesło bliżej niego, po czym położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję, że zajmę się twoim przyjacielem najlepiej, jak potrafię.

\- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, Harry. - Liam szepnął, przecierając dłonią twarz. - Tak długo szukaliśmy kogoś, kto będzie odpowiedni, jesteśmy zapłacić każdą sumę, zarobimy na to, tylko chcemy, żebyś się nim dobrze zajął.

\- Oh, nie ja nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy. - Harry potrząsnął głową, - Co najwyżej pełną lodówkę. - zachichotał, wywołując tym na twarzy Liam’a uśmiech.

\- Będziemy ci płacić, Harry, niezależnie czy chcesz tego, czy nie. Lodówka zawsze jest pełna, Niall nie przeżyłby bez jedzenia, więc wiesz… - Liam mruknął, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie uśmiechniętego blondyna.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zabawny sposób, sprawiając tym samym, że uśmiech Liam’a się poszerzył, gdy na niego spojrzał.

\- Ach, zapomniałem, mieszkamy tam we czwórkę. - Zachichotał, uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Ja, Niall, Zayn i Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazują dołeczki i uroczo marszcząc nos. - Jesteście przyjaciółmi, tak?

Liam pokiwał głową, upijając łyk swojej herbaty cytrynowej. - Tak, Niall, Ja i Zayn, opiekowaliśmy się Louis’em przez ostatnie półtora roku. Miał już kilkunastu psychologów i kilku psychiatrów, ale żaden mu nie pomógł uporać się ze śmiercią rodziny. Nie opuszcza posiadłości, czasami nawet w ogóle nie wychodzi z domu… A ty teraz zaczynamy kolejny rok studiów, więc musieliśmy kogoś znaleźć, by go pilnował. A ty jesteś kimś zaufanym. Moja mama mówiła o tobie same pochlebstwa.

Harry zachichotał, spoglądając z uśmiechem na Liam’a. - Jest bardzo miłą kobietą.

Usta szatyna rozświetlił uśmiech. - Tak, jest…

\- Liam, możecie mi zaufać… może na razie jesteś sceptyczny, ale uwierz mi, że spróbuję zrobić wszystko, żeby mu pomóc. - Harry sięgnął po herbatnik, który leżał obok jego herbaty, po czym wgryzł się w niego, uśmiechając się, jak pięcioletnie dziecko, które wytargowało u mamy lizaka. - Nie jestem osobą, która będzie mu rozkazywać, czy używać przemocy, jeśli o to chodzi. - dodał, spoglądając zielonymi ślepiami na Liam’a. - Poza tym, nigdy nawet nie podniosłem ręki na człowieka… właściwie, to nigdy nie podniosłem na człowieka, ani zwierzęcia, dla ścisłości, żadnej części mojego ciała.

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego, wzdychając i przenosząc wzrok za okno. - Wiem, że nie, ale ja po prostu tak bardzo się o niego martwię… On był naprawdę bardzo zżyty ze swoją rodziną i siostrami, oczywiście my też byliśmy… coś jak taka wielka rodzina, wiesz? Jay, mama Louis’a, zgarnęła nas do siebie, bo szliśmy tutaj na studia. Znaliśmy się od dziecka, oni się tu przeprowadzili, by cały czas być z Louis’em… wcześniej mieszkaliśmy w Doncaster, ale my wszyscy razem mieliśmy iść tutaj na studia i Jay… po prostu o nic nie pytając, przygarnęła nas. - Liam, z powrotem spojrzał na Harry’ego, a jego oczy szkliły się niebezpiecznie. - Wiem, że nas kochała…

Harry posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, oplatając go ramionami i przyciągając do uścisku. - Wszystko będzie dobrze… pomogę wam, obiecuję.

Liam załkał cicho, chowając głowę w ramieniu loczka. - Bardzo ci dziękuję…

Harry pokiwał głową, pocierając jego plecy. - To nic takiego… kiedy zaczynam?

Liam, odsunął się od niego. - Tak szybko, jak możesz.

Harry skinął głową, oblizując wargi. - W takim razie, muszę się tylko spakować i pożegnać.

Źrenice Liam’a powiększyły się kilkakrotnie, kiedy spoglądał na zielonookiego z niedowierzaniem. - Naprawdę, możesz?

Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło, biorąc łyka ciepłego napoju. - Chcę pomóc, im szybciej się do mnie przyzwyczai, tym lepiej.

Liam rzucił się na niego, szepcząc podziękowanie w jego koszulkę i łkając cicho. Harry przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, głaszcząc jego plecy w pocieszającym geście i mówiąc mu, żeby się nie martwił.

Coś mu się wydawało, że nie będzie łatwo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, jest i rozdział pierwszy!!!!!

Posiadłość, o której mówił Liam, wyglądała jak pałac, naprawdę. Cóż, bardziej jak opuszczony, zakurzony pałac, ale zawsze...

Była wielka z białym ogrodzeniem, który wyglądał na coś niebezpiecznego, jeśli spróbowałbyś przez niego przejść. Miał ostre zakończenia i cała, wielka brama, była na głos, co, jak Liam powiedział, jeszcze zaktualizują, żeby Harry nie miał problemu z samodzielnym otwieraniem bramy, co i tak nie było mu potrzebne.

Cały teren był chroniony i Harry był zaskoczony kamerami i czujnikami, ale nie pytał. Miał swoją pracę do wykonania; pomóc temu chłopakowi i sprawić, że zacznie żyć tak, jakby tego chciał.

"Dom" był wielki, ze zdzierającą się białą farbą i wyglądał na drewniany? Kto maluje drewno na biało? Ale ogród, jak uznał Harry, wszystko rekompensował. Był ogromny, zapuszczony i Harry po prostu wiedział już, co będzie robił w czasie wolnym. Na środku posiadłości, kilkanaście metrów przez schodami do domu stała ogromna, biała fontanna i Harry był pewien, że przywróci ją do życia (jeśli jest zepsuta, a na taką wygląda).

Liam wprowadził go do domu, pokazując mu przedpokój – który nie wyglądał tak strasznie, jak zewnętrzna strona budynku, – salon, pralnie, suszarnie i kuchnię, w której jak na razie się znajdowali, spotykając Nialla i Zayna, o których mówił Liam.

\- Niall, Zayn, to jest Harry. - Liam uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół, kładąc dłoń na dole pleców Harry'ego i prowadząc go wgłąb pomieszczenia, aż do swoich przyjaciół, którzy stali przy oknie, wyglądając na przemęczonych. - Będzie się opiekował naszym Lou.

\- Tak bardzo dziękujemy za to, że będziesz nam pomagał. - Blondyn – Niall, jak powiedział Liam – objął Harry'ego, przyciągając go do uścisku, który brunet z chęcią oddał, bo, powinniście wiedzieć, że jedną z ulubionych rzeczy Harry'ego, jest przytulanie. - Nie wiem, czy dalibyśmy radę znaleźć kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego, niż ty, z tego co mówił Liam.

\- To nic takiego. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem, klepiąc blondyna po plecach. - Uwielbiam pomagać ludziom, a jeśli to was odciąży, to jest to dodatkowy bonus.

\- To wiele dla nas znaczy. - wyszeptał mulat – Zayn.

Harry tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Chłopcy zaprowadzili go do jego pokoju, pozwalając mu zostawić bagaże. Pokój był dosyć duży, miał wielkie, dwuosobowe łóżko, okno, balkon, ogromną szafę i łazienkę, co go bardzo zadowoliło, ale obeszłoby się bez tego.

Następnie oprowadzili go po pierwszym piętrze, pokazując swoje pokoje, gdyby czegoś potrzebował i pokój Louisa, który był zamknięty i chłopcy poprosili go, by do niego nie wchodził, na co przytaknął, bo to nic dziwnego, że chłopak zamknięty w sobie chce przestrzeni osobistej.

\- W porządku, teraz chodźmy do ogrodu, bo coś mi się wydaję, że Louis znowu siedzi w altance. - Zayn mruknął, prowadząc Harry'ego do wyjścia w domu.

W altance (której Harry jakimś dziwnym trafem wcześniej nie zauważył) siedzi drobny szatyn. Właściwie siedzi na drewnianej obręczy, bazgrając coś w czymś, co wygląda na dziennik, jak uważa Harry.

\- Hej, Lou, chcieliśmy ci przedstawić Harry'ego. - Liam zaczął delikatnym i czułym głosem, prowadząc Harry'ego bliżej altanki.

Chłopak podskoczył i uderzył się o dach w głowę. Zapiszczał, łapiąc się za czubek głowy i rozglądając się. Harry ze smutkiem stwierdził, że chłopak wyglądał na przestraszonego, pomimo faktu, że Liam użył tak, ciepłego tonu. Będzie ciężko.

\- W porządku, Lou, to tylko my. - Zayn zainterweniował, wchodząc do altanki i powoli obejmując szatyna w pasie, po czym sięgnął do jego głowy i potarł bolące miejsce. - Chcieliśmy ci przedstawić Harry'ego. Będzie pilnował domu, gotował i jestem pewien, że go polubisz.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, mrugając kilkakrotnie, po czym odsunął się od przyjaciela, zamykając swój dziennik i kiedy chciał wyjść z altanki, dostrzegł Harry'ego, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

Louis był piękny. Niebieskie oczy było wielkie i intensywne, ale smutne i Harry naprawdę chciał sprawić, żeby błyszczały. Włosy były roztrzepane, policzki zarumienione, a całe ciało spięło się lekko.

\- Hej.

Ale wtedy Louis szybko wyszedł z altanki, biegnąc w stronę domu i czar prysł.

\- Tak mi przykro, on... - Niall podszedł do Harry'ego, przystając obok niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- W porządku, to nic takiego. W końcu się do mnie przekona, jestem pewien. - Harry przerwał mu, klepiąc jego ramię. - Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, co? Rozpakuję się i zrobię coś do jedzenia, w porządku?

Liam, Zayn i Niall pokiwali głowami z niewielkimi, zmęczonymi uśmiechami.

\- Nie wiem, czy dalibyśmy sobie bez ciebie radę, Harry. Zwłaszcza, że za dwa dni zaczyna się rok szkolny.


End file.
